


Confession

by SnowFlakeSunSet



Series: daisugaweek [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Daisuga Week, Feelings, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeSunSet/pseuds/SnowFlakeSunSet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi Still hasn't told Suga how he feels and Suga is tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

“Daichi!” Suga called out as he ran over. They hadn’t seen each other much over the past few days. Suga’s family had taken him away to visit every relative they could think of. But it was the first day back at school and the first day of their second year and Daichi still caught his breath every time Suga smiled at him. “How are you?”

“Good. How are you? How are your family?”

“Good. I never knew I had so many aunts and uncles. I don’t know where they all came from, I’ve never heard of them before.” Suga frowned slightly. Daichi couldn’t hold back the laugh, Suga looked so unimpressed by having so many unknown relatives. “Do you know who the new captain is?” Daichi paused and frowned before shaking his head. He couldn’t think who the new captain would be. None of the team members in the new third year were particularly natural leaders. “You’ll be captain next year, I’m sure of that.”

“What makes you say that? You’re far more organised than me and Asahi is the ace, you’d both be better option than me.” Daichi smiled, Suga would be a good captain. He was calm and level headed and came up with really good strategies. It didn’t hurt that Daichi would follow Suga anywhere. Suga shook his head and smiled knowingly. 

“Oh no. Can you imagine Asahi giving instructions? He would stammer and trip over his words. As for me, well, I’m not really leader material, it might be nice to be vice-captain though, then we would all have titles. The Captain, The Ace and The Vice-Captain.” That would be nice. The more Daichi thought about it, the nicer it seemed. He would like to be captain and Suga would be the perfect vice-captain, no doubt about that. It would become their team, really theirs, not just a team they both happened to be on. He was jolted out of his musings when Suga gently bumped their shoulders together. “Come on, we’ll be late for class if you keep day dreaming about you future power.” Daichi’s arm felt warm and tingly for most of the day after that. 

They sat together at lunch as they have the year before. Asahi joined them and excitedly told them that he had found out that one of the first years had been voted best libero the year before. 

“Won’t it be brilliant having the best libero on our team? I think Momako-san is good, but well, he’s…”

“Momako is a nice guy but he isn’t good.” Daichi said, “He’s alright at best, but he doesn’t take it seriously and only come to about 40% of practices so we can’t expect better that alright really.”

“It would be nice to have a really good libero at our backs, we might even get passed the first round of the preliminaries.” Suga added nodded in agreement with Daichi’s comments. Their conversation was interrupted by a small first year boy with very styled hair, standing straight up on his head, apart from a small section of blond in the centre of his forehead. 

“Hi! I’m Nishinoya Yuu! I will be your team mate this year! Can I have lunch with you!?” Asahi looked panicked as he gaped at the noisy first year. Daichi wondered absently if the ace would run away.

“You’re joining the volleyball team? How did you know we were on the team?” Suga asked gently, moving his bag onto the floor so Nishinoya could sit down. 

“I saw you putting volleyball shoes in your locker this morning.” He said pointing at Daichi, “And the big guy had volleyball shoes in his bag.” He pointed at Asahi and grinned. Asahi blushed and ducked his head, avoiding meeting the eye of his companions. “I’m a libero, what positions do you play?”

“You’re the new libero?” Suga and Nishinoya chatted excitedly about volleyball for the rest of lunch. Daichi didn’t pay a lot of attention really, it was hard to focus when Suga looked so lovely, his eyes were shining with excitement and happiness and he just looked so alive.

Nishinoya was a very good libero. He proved it time and time again in the evening practice. He seemed to have become very attached to Asahi. Daichi had been very surprised to see so many first years joining. Seven new first years, the team was looking up. Daichi jumped slightly as he felt a hand slid into his. Suga just smiled softly at him. It was a little odd walking hand in hand, they had never done it before, be who was Daichi to turn down contact if Suga wanted it. 

“Daichi?”

“Yes?”

“I think we should go on a date.”

“What!” Suga shrugged slightly and smiled at Daichi.

“We should go on a date. I like you and you like me, so why not?” Daichi remained silent, possibly for a beat too long because Suga’s smile slid off his face, his eyes filled with worry and he pulled his hand back. Daichi felt cold. He wanted to hold Suga’s hand again. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just assumed, I mean I thought you liked me but if I’m wrong… We should just forget about this.”

“No! I like you! I really like you, a lot.” They both blushed, Suga chuckled awkwardly and Daichi rubbed the back of his neck in embracement. He had said that a bit too loudly. 

“So, a date then? This Saturday?” Suga asked, sliding his hand back into Daichi’s.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr as well, where i am also snowflakesunset. Say hi if you like this and please leave a prompt for the final day of diasuga week.


End file.
